Questionable Questions About Frozen
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Here are my questionable questions about Frozen due to my sarcastic and over analytical tendencies. For example, "Why did Elsa's and Anna's parents listen to trolls? Shouldn't Elsa's ice outfit technically melt when summer came back since it's made from her powers? How the heck did Anna and Elsa survive if they were completely isolated in the castle!" Don't take this seriously guys
1. But These Questions Tho

**A/N: Heyhey people! So this is pretty much all of my questionable questions about the movie 'Frozen.' No lie, it was a great movie! This is purposely made for my sarcastic tendencies and humor, so don't take it seriously. Sooooo, let's, GO!**

**~Elsa's Magic *_*~**

I dunno bro… *watches 'Let It Go' music video* Woah, Elsa's MAGIC! I didn't know her ice powers could make...new outfits! And now starring Fashion Runaway, see Elsa's ice dress design that she made completely out of ice! Wait...doesn't that mean her dress should melt…? I mean, she used her ice powers to make a new freaking outfit...by the time summer comes back to Arendelle, shouldn't her dress had MELTED?!

**~Elsa, Don't Be a Spaz~**

Okay, I know that as a child she was utterly traumatized and she thought she hurt her sister (okay, she DID hurt her sister…) but it was by accident! Then you decide to run away to cold stormy mountains abandoning the kingdom and the guests. Erm, Elsa, you do realize without the ruler other foreginers could easily take it over or there could be anarchy? It's a Disney movie, but I'm just sayin.'

And basically in Let It Go, Elsa is letting go of all of her responsibilties, so it makes sense that she unconsciously casting a curse. Bah, who could blame her, the Duke of Weaveltown was pretty damn annoying and couldn't keep that mouth shut, like gee.

Then when your sister comes back, she's just trying to help you! And you kinda fulfilled the prochepcy that the trolls made when you were being a spaz! Aye caramaba...ahh, some sisterly love. Nothing like freezing your sister in the heart with ice. ;D Which leads me to my last questionable question for this chapter…

**~Why Listen to Trolls Anyway?!~**

C'mon Elsa's and Anna's parents. Really? Trolls? You're gonna listen to TROLLS? Cuz they be-a-trollin' you. All of the trolls, were well, trolls, excpet for Great Papi or whatever, he told the truth, but the parents were just being senseless. C'mon. Encouraging to lock up your child! C'mon!

And Great Papi was being a troll by showing a _7 year old child_ some type of predictament that her powers will lead to her demise from the villagers. Bro, that's going to ruin the child. In which it did. Good job trolling their childhood. *claps slowly*

**A/N: So those are my questionable questions! Do you peeps have any? Whaddya think? Any questionable questions on your mind about Frozen? Leave it in the comments! And I will see you next time! BAAAIII~!**


	2. Could Elsa Be Adopted!

**A/N: You peeps bring up very good questionable questions and debates. ;D**

fantasyinfinity: Well Elsa could bring a snowman to life and make a whole castle of ice with her mystically amazing powers, so maybe she just (magically and without any physical explanation) can create new clothes xD Another questionable question about Elsa, though, is how she got her food to eat, and how she washes her hands (wouldn't it freeze the water?), and all the other everyday necessities of a human being. I mean, servants couldn't have come into her room to see it all mystically icy like that.. & all.

**True dat. How did she survive in the castle if her ice powers are haywire? I wonder… *raise of the eyebrow***

Fantabulous Fantabulism: Being the fantabuous debater I am, I shall provide answers to all three of these!

Elsa's Magic: ON THE SUBJECT OF ICE DRESSES: I hold the firm belief that Elsa simply used and embellished upon the fabric of her original dress. After all, that one DID disappear without a trace...

The Spasmodic Snow Queen: I do have to agree with most of your points on this one, but let's just assume Elsa is REALLY prone to nervous breakdowns.

The Trollful Trolls: GRAND PABBIE IS A FREAKING SAGE. It's the parents that screwed up, not Pabbie. Ever watched "How Frozen Should Have Ended"? :3

My Blatantly Fantabulous Questionable Question: How did Elsa make it all the way up the North Mountain within five hours in her traumatized state, when it took her sister (on HORSE and REINDEER-back, I may add) two entire days to complete the journey?! Granted, Elsa took the shortcut across the frozen fjord, but still…

**OBJECTION! XD Quite the debate you have there...and fantabulous question! :D Oh yes, and I watched HISE'S Frozen. It was hilarious and even raises more of questionable questions!**

fantasygirl1999: I think you'd really enjoy 'how frozen should have ended' it's a lot to do with your last question. :3

**Like I said, I watched it. X3 It was hilarious!**

Guest: They're dumb, that's why they listen to trolls.

Since Elsa is the one controlling her power I'm sure her dress is an exception when she decided to thaw the ice.

They're isolated but not completely, they have servants and the food and everything is more than enough for them, of course they survive just fine.

**Hmm, very plausible explanations. But like I said, don't take my questionable question seriously. X3**

The Almighty Pickle Lord XD: Where did Elsa's cape go? Seriously, it might have flown off and smacked one of those ice-cutters in the face, causing him to stumble mid swing and chop his own leg off.

**Woah. That is QUITE the question you have there… o3o**

**~Speaking Of HISHE~**

X-men and Frozen crossover. GENIUS. Y does no one make crossover?! This would've been a great fic! Somebody should be original besides writing for ROTG and Frozen fics…don't judge. For those debators out there, I'm too lazy to write a Crossover fic. Xp Don't judge.

**~As a Matter A Fact…!~**

If Elsa's powers were so unpredictable, why couldn't had her parents just taken her to some kind of wizard to be mentored for her powers?! I mean, c'mon, the dad already knows about magical trolls for crying out loud. There are such things as magical ice powers. So in the Frozen world, there must be as such as a thing of a wizard!

**~As A Matter More a Fact!~**

Where did Elsa's powers come in the first place?! Yeah, they say she's born with it, but it's kinda vague…!

**~Could It Be...Elsa's Adopted?!~**

It's a huge possibility...the platinum blonde hair aside from her family members, the unexplainable ice powers...IT'S A POSSIBILITY!

**~It Makes Sense Tho…~**

Since Great Papi (I know I'm saying it wrong, but whatever whatevs) said that only 'love can heal fear' or something along the lines, does that mean...Elsa's parents didn't love her?! Like c'mon bro...that's a pretty messed up Questionable Question...


	3. Thinking Ahead And Too Realistically

**A/N: People, some of you are taking me a bit too seriously with this. :/**

fantasyinfinity: Ooo these are very intriguing questionable questions.. Lol I don't think Elsa might be adopted because I dunno, it is a possibility but she and her mother just look so much likE each other tho. When she wore her hair up for the Coronation it made her legit look like a blonde version of the (former) queen. Perhaps the platinum blonde hair is like a recessive trait or something? xD

**Everyone has their theories! :D**

Guest:  
Elsa's Ice Dress: If she can use her powers to freeze the whole kingdom, why can't she make an outfit with ice? And you already said the keyword: P-O-W-E-R-S. In other words, magic. She can make her ice unmeltable(actually not a word but)! Oh you say its not possible? MAGIC!  
Elsa leaving her kingdom: She. Was. Afraid. All her life (except 8 years of her childhood, BTW she's 8 not 7), she's been told to conceal, don't feel. Now everyone knows. People even think she's a monster. Now, she would think, if she stays in Arendelle, she'll hurt more people. Before asking these questions, think how YOU would deal with it if you were the character.  
Elsa freezing Anna's heart: Yeah, like she TOTALLY frozen Anna's heart on PURPOSE because she hates Anna. Not. She still couldn't fully control her powers! And, as I said before, Elsa was afraid. People called her a monster. And who came to help her? SOMEONE SHE'S (ACCIDENTALLY) HURT BEFORE! She's afraid she''ll hurt Anna again so she tells Anna to leave. Again, think of what you would do if you were in her condition. Once and again, Elsa did not want to freeze Anna's heart.  
Why listen to the Trolls: *coughcough* They're in the mid 1800s in Norway, c'mon, who do you want the to find, a psychologist, a doctor or what? And Grand Pabbie did NOT tell the parents to lock their child up. Grand Pabbie only said "fear will be your enemy" He turned the villagers into people who despise Elsa? No. It's lights, he's making it look like a different thing - fear!  
Also I wish after you read me say "Grand Pabbie did NOT tell the parents to lock their child up", you hadn't think that "Oh, it's the parents' fault!" No, they didn't know what to do. You expect them to know tons of parents that have kids with ice powers, let alone ones that accidentally use the powers to hurt their siblings? Nope. So they just did what they thought was the best. And the King said "don't let it show" which might just mean act as her powers isn't there. But Elsa misinterpreted it as "don't let them know". No, misinterpretting does not mean she's to BLAME.  
Oh and also this is by far my longest review.

**Uhm, bro, you are taking this WAY too seriously. What part of, "don't take this seriously" do you not understand? Sorry if I sounded mean back there, but still. You're acting as if I'm attacking real people by making this. Dude, read the genre. PARODY. HUMOR. Hmmm, I don't think you should take this seriously!**

unicorns: it's me, the guest who left the super long review.  
Speaking of HISHE: well, not into it  
As a Matter a Fact: what if there isnt?  
As a matter more a fact: I know this ain't canon but go read "The Ice Spirit" by ElsaTheSnowQueen.  
Could it be...Elsa's Adopted?!: Erhem, I think this is true (though just a headcanon, strongly believed by many people) Elsa's platinum blonde hair isn't because she is adopted, from another family etc. it's because of her powers... people think.  
It makes sense tho: No it doesn't. BTW he said fear will be your enemy. some people say that "elsa realised at last love would thaw, does it mean that she didn't love her parents?!" nope. elsa didn't know that the key to thawing is love. so even if she loved her parents, she didn't know that the love could be used to thaw. like you having an object that could unlock something else, but you DIDN'T know that the object could unlock that "something else", but that doesn't mean you don't have the object!

**See above.**

Ice Dress Expert:  
The ice dress is still questionable. Lets say it doesnt melt because Elsa's power sustain it. Then why did Olaf melt? Shouldn't he be sustained by Elsa's magic after the Great Thaw? But no he need a snow cloud to continue living. Sooo Elsa needs a snow cloud on top of her too if she wants to keep her dress. Yet she didn't so it is very questionable. Not to mention how questionable the making of the dress is too. Think about it lets say the dress was made on top of the previous dress. For that to work Elsa needs to rip the purple neck piece of the corronation dress. When we compare the two dresses the ice dress is more revealling while the corronation dress is more formal like. Another point is Elsa is wearing socks with her corronation shoes but when she turns it to ice shoes the socks completely disappear! Ok ok lets assume Elsa can transform objects into ice versions then how did the socks disappear!? When she wears the ice dress she doesn't wear ice socks. The socks disappear into tin air instead of transforming. Besidesa did we saw Elsa transforming objects into ice during the entire movie. Are we sure she can do that? Anyway the hole ice dress bussiness is way to confusing and seems impossible to give a logical explaniton. We should just say "MAGIC DUH!" and move on. Ice dress is way to complicated for us, muggles.

**Well, I guess magic is the answer. Or, just F*CK LOGIC! XD**

The Almighty Pickle Lord XD: Plus the guy might've had frostbite on that leg anyway, because if the mountains were that cold in the first place, they probably got even colder after Elsa freaking made it cold enough for that castle.

And then the cape blew off to some magical place filled with many ice cutters to torment. (And no Elsa's to Let it Go all over their flappy fabulousness.)

You may ask, what is the point of all that? THE FACT THAT ELSA HAD TO LET IT GO AND HAVE A FREAKING MAGIC PALACE AND MOST LIKELY GOT SOMEBODY'S LEG CUT OFF.

Anyway, questionable question time! Why, when Rapunzel is seen in Frozen, does she still have the SAME DRESS ON. Does she do laundry, ever?

**Ha, I heard about the Rapunzel Easter Egg. Pretty weird if ya ask me. Let's go!**

**~They Must Have Great Winter Clothes~**

I don't know bro...looking at the stuff that Anna and Kristoff are wearing, they look as if they're gonna FREEZE THEIR ASSES OFF! Unless they have super-extra-awesome-soft-warm-magical wool. Which I highly doubt.

**~How Can Anna Kiss Kristoff?!~**

Peeps, I like Anna and Kristoff together. But I dunno bro...HOW CAN SHE KISS A GUY THAT HANGS OUT WITH A REINDEER?! Plus he eats the same carrot from Sven...not cool man. Xp

**~Thinking Ahead Of Happily Ever After~**

Hmm, well, I like Happily Ever Afters, everyone loves em' but Frozen couldn't end like THAT...everyone magically accepting Elsa and junk. Don't forget, this took place around probably what seems like the 1800-1900's. Elsa could've been hung for witchcraft, attacked by other countries seeing her as a threat, villagers turning against her, assasins trying to kill her...okay, now I'm just trying to ruin the ending. XD But still, when you actually think realistically, that is pretty much what can happen to Elsa… D8


End file.
